King Tut's Wrath
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Part 2 Chapter 2 is up! 1 NEW CHAPTERS 11/6/02 This is a 60's series story. One of my best I think. Cya Robin Girl. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

King Tut's Wrath  
  
Part One  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
~~  
  
I have decided to try and write a 60s story (I know I know try  
  
right?!?...ur thinking duh she does it all the time...) like the TV series  
  
was like. In two parts.  
  
~~  
  
King Tut smiled as his men broke into The Gotham City Science Research  
  
Center, "Get all of the stuff we need then let's get out of here."  
  
His Cleopatra Cissy cuddled closer, "Tut Tut are you sure this is going to  
  
work?!?"  
  
"My beautiful Cleopatra of course I'm sure. This will get rid of those  
  
Dynamic Dingbats for good."  
  
King Tut's henchmen came running out, "We've got the chemical's your  
  
highness."  
  
In Commissioner Gordon's office the phone rang, "Hello? What King Tut?" He  
  
groaned, "Alright We'll get on it right away." He turned to Chief O'Hara,  
  
"King Tut is loose again."  
  
"Begora!"  
  
Commissioner Gordon nodded and turned towards the Batphone, "We need  
  
professional help."  
  
Alfred picked up the batphone, "'Allo? Yes, I'll get him immediately." He  
  
carefully put it down then went into the Wayne den. "Sir?"  
  
Dick Grayson looked up from doing his Algerbra homework. "What is it  
  
Alfred?"  
  
"Where's Master Bruce?"  
  
Dick shrugged and got up, "I just got back from school."  
  
"Well it's the Batphone."  
  
Dick's eyes widened and he ran into the library, "Hello?"  
  
"Robin where is Batman?"  
  
"I don't know. But maybe I can help." Dick looked to Alfred with fear.  
  
"King Tut? I'll get there as soon as possible..."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Dick hung up the phone and leaned on the table slightly, "Alfred I don't  
  
know what to do..."  
  
"Go to headquarters I hope would be your answer Master Dick." Alfred said  
  
trying to give the young crimefighter help.  
  
"Holy Decisions are you sure?"  
  
Alfred nodded, "Yes. Now go."  
  
Dick nodded and pulled down the head of Shakespeare then slid down his pole.  
  
End Chapter 1 or Part 1  
  
~~~  
  
Like? Review then!!  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Wrath of King Tut  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part One  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Here is the second chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
Down in the Batcave Alfred met Robin, "Sir you can't drive."  
  
"No, but the batmobile has a remote control so I'll program it and let it take me there." Robin hopped in then reached forward into the drivers seat and programmed it.  
  
"Be careful Mastor Robin."  
  
Robin's answer was droned out as the car cranked up and sped off.  
  
[Bat Transition]  
  
"So Tut what is this stuff going to do?"  
  
King Tut picked one of the vials up and smiled, "This is a plague royal messenger. It can wipe out an entire city in less than 10 hours. We'll test it on the Caped Dum Dums when they try and stop us."  
  
The Royal Messenger bowed, "You are King of the Nile."  
  
King Tut beamed, "Yes I know I am great."  
  
[Bat Transition]  
  
15 Minutes Later Robin jumped out of the batmobile and ran up to head quarters.  
  
"Boy Wonder thank goodness you are here. Resources say that King Tut is hiding in the old warehouse on pyramid road in down town Gotham."  
  
Robin nodded, "I'll check it out Sir."  
  
"Be careful Robin."  
  
"I will be!" The Boy Wonder waved than ran off.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Part 1  
  
~~~  
  
Like? Review!  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Wrath of King Tut  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Part One  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Alfred looked up as his employeer Bruce Wayne came in, "Sir where have you  
  
been?"  
  
"I had a meeting to go to. Where is Dick?"  
  
Alfred uneasily dested the clock. "He went out on a mission."  
  
"On his own? Who is it this time?" Bruce demanded.  
  
"King Tut." Alfred watched his mastor go down the Batpoles.  
  
[Bat Tranistion]  
  
Robin looked on as the lights went off in the top of the building, "Holy  
  
waste of time. nothing is going on." He climbed out of  
  
the Batmobile and sat on the hood, "Maybe King Tut lied...."  
  
[Bat Transition]  
  
"Batman!" Commissioner Gordon turned around to see the Dark Knight standing  
  
in front of him.  
  
"Where's Robin?" Batman was worried about his partner. Not that Robin  
  
couldn't handle himself, but sometimes the Boy Wonder  
  
rushed into things.  
  
"He's gone to King Tut's hide out."  
  
"Where is the hide out?"  
  
"It's on Pyramid road in down town Gotham."  
  
"Thank you sir." Batman turned around and ran out hoping he could get to  
  
the Boy Wonder before it was too late.  
  
[Bat Transition]  
  
"Aw..Why do I have to take OUT the GARBAGE?" When the Royal Toturer opened  
  
the door Robin was thrown against the  
  
building hard. He slid to the ground dazed. "Well look what we've got  
  
here?" He bent down and picked RObin up.  
  
Robin, who had gotten bored decided to go and wait at the door, when  
  
someone knocked him into the wall. He shook his head  
  
trying to get his balance back. It didn't work and he fell back unconious.  
  
End Chapter 3 Part 1  
  
~~~  
  
Like? Review!  
  
~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Wrath of King Tut  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Part One  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Batman got off the Gotham transit line, "Well there is the Batmobile, but  
  
where is Robin?"  
  
The Dark Knight searched the grounds finally he decided to go in.  
  
[Bat Transition]  
  
"Perfect! Tie him up. We'll try the plague on him." King Tut grinned and  
  
clapped his hands in delight as the messenger and chief  
  
torture tied Robin up.  
  
  
  
"It's ready Oh great King of All."  
  
"Inject!" King Tut commanded.  
  
Robin awoke hazidly to feel a prick then more pain. His vision cleared and  
  
he saw needles werein his arm a green liquid was being  
  
injected inside of him. "Wht tha?"  
  
Robin's vision blurred yet again and his head was throbbing "What 'ave you  
  
do to m?" Robin's voice slurred so badly that not even  
  
he was sure what he was saying. The Boy WOnder laid back down breathing  
  
hard.  
  
"Leave him and let's get this in the water system."  
  
End Chapter 4 Part 1  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!!  
  
~~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Wrath of King Tut  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Here is the last chapter to part 1  
  
~~~  
  
Batman walked through the corriders of halls finally getting into the main room. He looked around and saw a figure on a table.  
  
The Dark Knight ran over hoping it was Robin. As he got closer he noticed that who ever it was, was sweating and breathing hard. "Robin? Is that you?"  
  
Robin weakly opened his eyes, he saw what he thought was a monster with Bat ears. He tried to move away, "Ungh…?" Large hands gently undid the bonds, "Btmn?"  
  
Batman untied the Boy Wonder not liking how weak Robin was, "Hang in there chum. I'll get you home."  
  
[Bat Transition]  
  
Chief O'Hara came running in breathing hard, "King Tut just dropped some strange liquid in the water supply of Gotham City."  
  
Then The Batphone rang, Comminssor Gorden picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
Batman looked over to Robin then back to the Bat Phone, "Make an announcement immediately. No one is to drink any of the water. I repeat no one is to drink any of the water."  
  
"Why not Batman?" Commissioner Gorden's eyes widened, "A plague? Yes sir, I'll do it. I hope Robin gets over it." He turned to Chief O'Hara, "Go and make an announcement that NO ONE is to DRINK any of the WATER in Gotham City. It contains a plague."  
  
Will Robin Ever Get Well?  
  
Will all of Gotham City Be Contaimated?  
  
Will Robin Gurl ever be over Burt Ward?  
  
Same Bat Time  
  
Same Bat Story  
  
End Part 1  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Like? REVIEW THEN!!  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 1 Part 2

Wrath of King Tut  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Part 2  
  
~~~  
  
^_^ Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. See for some reason I thought I hadn't finished the chapter…which I found out that I did..so um yeh..*she has confused her self*..  
  
~~~  
  
Robin awoke, he felt something cold on his forehead. "Wha?" He sat up, the cold thing falling off and onto his lap. As soon as he sat up he regretted it.  
  
Batman looked up from the chemicals he was working on, "Lie down Robin." He got up and once over by Robin's "bed" The Dark Knight gently pushed the Boy Wonder back down.  
  
"Wht appnd?" Surprised at the way his question came out Robin put a hand to his mouth. "I can tak rgt.."  
  
"Calm down." Batman wasn't sure exactly what his partner had just said but he had an idea. "Stay down chum, you're ill."  
  
Robin nodded and let Batman place the cold cloth on his forehead again, "Wht appnd?"  
  
King Tut decided to use you as a guinea pig." Batman put two fingers on the side of Robin's neck checking the boy's pulse. "You're breathing ok."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Batman turned to see Alfred, "Yes Alfred?"  
  
"Mrs. Cooper is in a frenzy, she wants to check over Master Dick." Alfred had tried many times to calm Aunt Harriet, each of which failed.  
  
Batman sighed. There was no way he was going to move Robin now. "Tell her Dick and I have gone out of the city for the week and that Dick is fine."  
  
"Sir, are you sure?"  
  
"In this case Alfred, I am." Batman knew that one was a total lie but he had no choice. If he moved Robin it could be deadly. "Until I come up with the antidote Robin is going no where. And neither am I."  
  
Alfred reluctantly nodded, "As you wish." Though he didn't agree with what his Master had just proposed, but he was in no position to argue.  
  
Robin groaned weakly putting a hand over his eyes, "Holy fever this is ridiculous."  
  
"What is Robin?"  
  
"Everything always happens to me." He curled up weakly shivering every once in a while, "Nothing ever happens to you."  
  
"Wisdom comes with age Robin."  
  
"How would wisdom come in handy here?"  
  
"From what you told me when you were more or less coherent in the Batmobile you shouldn't have gone to the door. That was one of the dummest things to do." When he saw Robin's hurt look he squeezed the boys shoulder gently, "But you did the right thing by going ahead before me."  
  
Robin nodded, "Can I sleep now?"  
  
"Yes, that is probably best.." After Robin was content Batman laid a blanket over his partner. "I hope I can heal you in time…"  
  
End Chapter 1 Part 2  
  
~~  
  
Ok yes that was VERY short…*bows* Gomen!!! I am working on it!!  
  
~~ 


	7. Chapter 2 Part 2

King Tut's Wrath By Robin Girl Chapter 2 Part 2  
  
~~~  
  
I know I'm back now.*dodges various thrown objects* HEY!! WATCH IT!!! I'm here aren't I?!?!?!? I noticed the little mistake I did at the end of the last chapter..*shakes head* shows you how much I'm alive and well.anywho..forget that Robin can talk right.*grins evily* I want to torture him more and this is one way of doing it. Of course if you'd prefer less Robin Torture I can just forget about it. *everyone glares and throws oranges* YIPE!! *ducks* Ok..Ok.I'll just torture him more.I was just .J.Oooo *dodges a couple of fire balls * king.aye, you people are evil..Oh yeh..this chapter is not going to be as 'corny' there is just something that I want to do..in this chappy only..in less of course you like this one then I'll continue the rest of the story this way. ~~~  
  
Batman sighed erasing another science equation. This one had failed along with the other 20 million. The Dark Knight glanced over at his sleeping partner. One wrong step and Robin could die if he wasn't already.stop it..Batman scolded himself. You trained the boy and he can get through this.  
  
Robin groaned slightly in his sleep his innocent face twisted in pain. The Boy Wonder's right gloved hand reached to his chest and he let out a congested cough.  
  
Batman looked on in worry. Was Robin catching a cold along with this? He sure hoped not. Robin curled on his side slowly then went still again.  
  
Batman's efforts to find the antidote doubled and he turned back to his work. Robin was counting on him to make things better. Just like when Robin was little. If something was wrong in the boys life he believed Bruce could make it better. Batman grinned, no matter how impossible it was.  
  
Alfred watched unnoticed in the corner. He was worried about both his boys. If Master Richard didn't get better than Bruce might do something drastic. ::He loves the boy so much. Even if he doesn't show it sometimes..:: Alfred mused. "Sir, will you be wanting dinner?"  
  
Batman didn't answer. His back was still turned to his butler. "Sir?" Alfred asked again. He didn't like when Bruce did this. "You need something."  
  
"Nothing is going to keep me from my work. Not even food." Batman replied harshly. The Dark Knight was surprised at himself. That came out harsher than he had meant it to.  
  
Alfred back away slowly scared. "You are not thinking clearly Master Bruce." His worry for his partner had clouded all thoughts. "Eat and then go back to the equations."  
  
Batman's eyes glanced over at Robin. His mind contemplating what he should do. No, no food until he was sure Robin was going to live. "What if he dies while I eat?" Bruce asked like a child afraid of the consequences of his action.  
  
Alfred looked down at the floor not answering. He knew this was going to come up.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The butler still didn't answer.  
  
"Then the answer is no. I'm sorry Alfred but if anything worse were to happen while I was away I'd never forgive myself."  
  
"Of course Sir." Alfred replied then went back up the stairs. He sighed hoping it would all end soon. End Chapter 2 Part 2  
  
~~  
  
Like Review then! ~~ 


End file.
